Secrets No More
by Madscientist-01
Summary: Clark uses his abilities in front of the whole school.
1. Lifting heavy objects

Title: Doesn't have one. Somebody do me a favor and come up with one for me. Please?  
  
Summary: Set in season one, Clark uses his powers in front of the [b]whole[/b] school. Right after the pilot episode. Just read what happens. May turn into a Chlark if people like it enough.  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own a thing. If I did I'd have Lana and Chloe draped on either arm. *Wishful thinking....*  
  
A/N: A short appearence of my new beta reader! Try and figure out who it is. One hint: more, more, more, more. I hope you get the pictue.  
  
And now, on with the show!!  
  
Chloe, Clark and Pete made their way out of Smallville High. It had  
  
been another exhausting day for the trio, and with the due date for the  
  
next issue of the Torch having been met and their homework assignments  
  
done, they were looking forward to a peaceful weekend of r & r.  
  
As Clark rounded a bend he glanced up to see his long time crush, Lana  
  
Lang, and her boyfriend, Whitney Fordman, hanging around with a group  
  
of their friends. One of them was Elise Dumont, whom Pete had been  
  
wanting to hook up with for quite some time but had yet to make his  
  
move.  
  
Just as Clark was about to try to talk to her a scream filled his ears.  
  
He, along with other Smallville students turned to see a school bus  
  
heading for a young girl!! The girl was just standing in the middle of  
  
the street, mesmerized by the sight of the bus heading for her.  
  
Clark had to act fast. Unfortunately, there were at least 100 or so  
  
people around, and he couldn't exactly use his abilities. But that  
  
little girl would be dead in an instant if he didn't do something.  
  
Clark knew he could never live with himself if that little girl died  
  
today.  
  
Making up his mind he threw his backpack to the ground and supersped  
  
towards the bus. Several students were shocked to see a red and blue  
  
colored blur making it's way through the crowd. But that wasn't the  
  
most spectacular thing that had happened.  
  
Not knowing what else to do Clark grabbed the bus and lifted it over  
  
his head. The 6' 2" farm boy held the bus as if it were nothing.  
  
Mouths gaped. People stopped breathing. The sight of Clark Kent, of all  
  
people, holding a 10 ton vehicle over his head was enough to capture  
  
anyone's attention.  
  
Lex Luthor, who'd been driving over to the school to pay a visit to  
  
Clark, stopped his vehicle in the middle of the road. He tore himself  
  
from the vehicle at the sight in front of him: Clark lifting a bus as  
  
if it were nothing.  
  
Pete, Whitney, Chloe, Lana, and Elise all stared as Clark sped towards  
  
the school bus and picked it up. There expressions ranged from awe to  
  
sheer fright. Whitney placed his arm around Lana, who huddled closer to  
  
him.  
  
The girl's mother ran frantically to her child. She picked her up and  
  
then tried to get away, mouthing "thank you" to the super boy.  
  
Once the mother and her child were far enough away Clark gently set the  
  
bus back down. A dazed bus driver exited the vehicle stared at Clark  
  
and nearly passed out.  
  
Slowly but surely other students and teachers that had viewed the scene  
  
began to snap out of their trance. Clark's friends made their ways  
  
through the crowd to try and talk to him.  
  
"C-clark, h-ow did you do t-that?" a nervous Chloe asked him.  
  
'What do I tell them?' Clark thought. 'I mean, they already saw this,  
  
maybe I should tell them the truth.' Clark could only shrug in response  
  
as he stared at the ground.  
  
"Clark, oh my god, are you ok?" Lex asked as he scrambled through the  
  
crowd. Clark nodded to his friend a little.  
  
Whitney, Lana, Pete and Elise were in the background but slowly headed  
  
over to Clark. As soon as Lana was close enough Clark began to feel  
  
nauseous and collapsed. Lex and Chloe struggled to help him up as he  
  
fought off the pain of the meteor rock in Lana's necklace.  
  
"Clark, are you ok?" Chloe asked, as she tried to support him  
  
"No," came Clark's raspy voice. He looked at Lana. "The necklace, it's  
  
hurting me. Please, get it away."  
  
Lana looked down at the necklace. It was glowing, something she'd never  
  
seen it do before.  
  
"Elise, take this," Lana told her as she took off the necklace. Elise  
  
nodded, took the meteor rock necklace from her and began to head away  
  
from Clark. The farther she got the better Clark appeared. When she was  
  
about ten feet away Clark sprang to his feet, feeling completely  
  
rejuvenated.  
  
Clark turned his head at the crowd that now encompassed him. He had to  
  
get out of there. "I'm sorry, I have to go now." He struggled against  
  
his friends while the other onlookers were more than happy to move out  
  
of his way. Grabbing his backpack he turned around giving the group of  
  
teens and adults one sad look before superspeeding home. 


	2. Fear

Chp. 2 Clark supersped all the way back to his home. He ran right past his  
  
father who was walking towards the door, and past his mother who was  
  
busy baking a pie in the kitchen. The gust of wind left by a red and  
  
blue colored blur told them their son was home.  
  
"Clark honey, is something wrong?" Martha Kent's voice reverberated  
  
through the lower parts of the home. When she got no answer, she went  
  
in search of her son.  
  
She found him in the living room, pale as a ghost. "Oh god, Clark! Are  
  
you ok?" she asked as she sat down next to him.  
  
Clark didn't answer.  
  
"Jonathan, come quick! Something's wrong with Clark!"  
  
Jonathan Kent barreled through the house's front door and into the  
  
living room. Anything that concerned his son was a top priority for  
  
him.  
  
"Clark, son, what's wrong?" Jonathan asked him as he sat down on the  
  
other side of the couch, facing his son.  
  
"Dad, I... did something, today," Clark sputtered out. He turned to  
  
face his father.  
  
"Ok, what did you do?" Jonathan Kent asked.  
  
"I- I saved a little girl today," he replied.  
  
"Honey, that's a great thing," Martha interjected. "But what's wrong?"  
  
Clark dropped his head into his hands before speaking. "Well, I did it  
  
at school." It was getting easier to speak for him. "In front of the  
  
whole school."  
  
Martha's heart raced while Jonathon gripped the back of the couch hard.  
  
"Son, when you said in front of the whole school, you didn't mean..."  
  
"Yes, Dad, that's exactly what I mean," Clark replied back, as he  
  
leaned into the back of the couch.  
  
"Oh, Jonathan, what are we going to do?" Martha asked. She was  
  
beginning to get scared. If everyone saw her son use his abilities it  
  
could mean that the governmet or someone awful like Lionel Luthor could  
  
get their hands on him and experiment on him, or worse.  
  
"I don't know, Martha, but we need to do something fast." Jonathan was  
  
now up pacing. "Son, exactly how many people do you think saw you?"  
  
Clark looked up to him. "I don't know, 100 or so. Pete, Lana, Chloe,  
  
Whitney, and Elise saw me," He muttered out. "Dad, Lex saw me too."  
  
Jonathan Kent was worried about his son before now he was just enraged.  
  
"Lex saw you?! Clark, how could you be so careless?"  
  
Clark, filled with anger, shot off the couch. "What was I suppose to  
  
do, Dad? Just let that little girl die? I could never live with  
  
myself!"  
  
Martha got up as well. "Jonathan, please, just calm down. Son, what  
  
exactly did you do in front of all these students?"  
  
"I picked up a bus."  
  
Martha looked at Clark. "Well, that doesn't sound so bad."  
  
"Over my head?" Clark inquired.  
  
Martha looked at her husband then back to Clark. "Well, I can see where  
  
that might cause some problems." 


	3. Reporters, and they found the ship!

Chapter three.  
  
Chapter three.  
  
The tension in the room had lessened. Jonathan, however, was still  
  
pacing while Martha sat on the couch close to Clark. It had been over  
  
thirty minutes since Clark had run home from school and told his  
  
parents what happened. Martha and Jonathan now both shared a feeling of  
  
fear as to what would happen to their son. Visions of Clark in a lab,  
  
strapped down to a table with a scientist cutting into their son danced  
  
in their minds. It was scaring the hell out of them.  
  
Clark had drifted off to sleep so Martha gently lay his head down onto  
  
part of the couch and put his legs on the other end. Once done she  
  
grabbed her husband and led him into the kitchen.  
  
"Jonathan, what are we going to do?" she asked him. "What if someone  
  
from town shows up? What if Lionel Luthor were to find out?" She paused  
  
and sat down on a dining room chair. She looked up at her husband as a  
  
few tears came down her cheek. "Jonathan, what are we going to do?"  
  
Jonathan Kent didn't know what to say. He was hoping that this was a  
  
bad dream and that he would eventually wake up from it. However, forty  
  
five minutes had now passed since he'd heard the devastating news from  
  
Clark. Clearly, this was no dream.  
  
It was a nightmare.  
  
A living nightmare.  
  
Jonathan was brought out of his thoughts. The sound of cars, several of  
  
them, pulling into his drive put him back on edge. He looked down to  
  
Martha who seemed to be thinking the same thing. Not knowing what else  
  
to do, he went to the closet where Hiram Kent's shotgun was stored. He  
  
pulled it out along with some shells. He placed six shells in the  
  
magazine and cocked one into the chamber. Martha knew it was hopeless  
  
to try and stop him from what he was about to do. He would do anything  
  
to keep someone from taking his son away from him.  
  
Jonathan made his way to the front door and peeked through the window,  
  
but what he saw surprised him. The people outside weren't scientists in  
  
bio-hazard suits or dressed in black business suits; they were students  
  
from Smallville High!  
  
"Martha come look at this," he said, pointing to the window. Martha  
  
slowly got up and made her way over to where Jonathan was standing. She  
  
looked out the window and then to her husband. "What do you think they  
  
want?"  
  
"I don't know, but Pete's out there. And Chloe too. I think I might've  
  
seen Lana and Whitney as well." He then turned his head a little.  
  
'Damn, wouldn't you know that Lex Luthor would be here too.' Jonathon  
  
stopped and looked back at Clark. "I guess we should wake him up."  
  
Martha nodded and headed over to Clark.  
  
"Clark, honey wake up." She gently nudged his shoulder but he didn't  
  
move. She tried again with no luck, only getting some grunting sounds.  
  
'Time for something drastic,' Martha thought. "Clark, wake up, your  
  
going to be late for school!"  
  
Clark immediately jerked up. He was about to superspeed and get ready  
  
to go to school when he stopped and gave his mother a confused look.  
  
Martha smiled. 'Bingo. Works every time.'  
  
"Clark, honey, some of the kids from school are here," Martha told her  
  
son. Clark responded with a look that showed both pain and fright.  
  
Martha did her best to calm him down.  
  
"Clark, your friends are out there. Why don't you go talk to them?" she  
  
asked. "It might not hurt, you know."  
  
Clark gritted his teeth but agreed to go and see his friends. 'My  
  
friends.' Clark thought, 'If I was any kind of a friend I would've told  
  
them what I am. At least Pete and Chloe. Maybe Lex too.'  
  
The seventy students or so that had showed up at the Kent farm waited  
  
anxiously, hoping that someone would come out of the house and talk to  
  
them. All the sudden the door slowly opened. Anyone that had been  
  
talking stopped immediately. A figure holding a gun slowly crept onto  
  
the porch. It was Jonathan. Following him was Martha who scooted up to  
  
be closer to him. "Clark's gonna come out here and talk to y'all.  
  
Please, don't say anything till you've heard what he's had to say."  
  
Clark swallowed hard. He wasn't sure on how he would be able to  
  
explain what he did to his fellow classmates. Slowly, he crept out of  
  
the house and onto the porch following his parents.  
  
One hundred and forty pairs of eyes watched him with anxiety, fear,  
  
and curiosity as he eased out of the house. He swallowed again when he  
  
saw his friends, Pete and Chloe. Scanning the small crowd some more he  
  
saw Lana and Whitney; Lex was nearby as well. Clark breathed in hard as  
  
he spoke.  
  
"Well, um, hi, everyone." No one spoke, or even blinked, for that  
  
matter. They were still glaring at the Kents. "Uh, I guess you guys  
  
are, um, a little curious as to, uh, how I did that..." Clark barely  
  
managed to stammer out the last part. He pointed his head to the  
  
ground. He couldn't stand to look at the crowd anymore.  
  
"What are you, Clark?" came a question from the crowd. People began to  
  
look in the direction of the speaker.  
  
It was Chloe.  
  
Clark looked at his best friend. The blonde reporter looked back at  
  
him. She saw something in her friend's eyes.  
  
Fear.  
  
Fear like she'd never seen before. Clark was shaking. He looked to  
  
his  
  
parents. 'How can I answer that question?' Clark asked himself. He had  
  
no idea how he was going to tell her, or any of the others for that  
  
matter, that he wasn't even human.  
  
"Clark, I think that we should tell her the truth," Martha whispered  
  
to her son. Clark nodded, swallowing again. Jonathan placed a  
  
reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
They would tell everyone, together.  
  
The Kents recounted their tale of how Clark came into their lives for  
  
the crowd. They told of the day the meteor shower and how they found  
  
the spaceship with him in it. Several gasps were heard from various  
  
people in the crowd. No one in a million years would've believed that  
  
the farm boy next door was from another planet.  
  
"He's an alien?" someone in the crowd asked.  
  
"I can't believe it! I've known that boy for years!" another voice  
  
piped up.  
  
"He's a freak! He'll kill us all!" yelled another voice.  
  
"No he won't!" came another, "He isn't like that! He'd never harm  
  
anyone!"  
  
The crowd was soon buzzing. Some defended Clark. Others argued that he  
  
was a threat and something should be done about him. While all of this  
  
was going on no one seemed to see the several camera crews and  
  
paparazzi that had joined in.  
  
Flashes from cameras begin going off. Reporters began swamping the  
  
steps of the porch, screaming out questions to Clark and his family.  
  
"Look, over there!" someone from the crowd shouted excitedly. Everyone  
  
watched as four to five men pulled a large metallic object towards the  
  
crowd. "We found the ship!" one of them screamed.  
  
Clark was scared. He began to feel like his world was slowly caving in  
  
on him. 'No, this isn't happeing!' ran through his mind. 'I have to get  
  
out of here,' he thought. He made his way past the reporters and the  
  
crowd of onlookers, many of which just made way for him. He turned to  
  
look behind him as the reporters and cameramen continued to follow. One  
  
he broke free of the crowd he supersped off leaving everyone more than  
  
a little dazed.  
  
End of chp. 3! 


	4. The Lex Factor

Chp. 4  
  
Some time after Clark made his escape from the farm, Martha managed to  
  
call the Sheriff's department and have the reporters removed from the  
  
farm. Many refused to leave citing the importance of the story but  
  
their pleas fell on deaf ears. Once the last van had been ushered off  
  
the farm, Ethan gave his reassurance to the Kent's that the farm would  
  
be getting no more of their visitors, and that they would keep an eye  
  
out for Clark.  
  
Night had descended upon Lowell County, Kansas, but by now the world  
  
knew the truth. Aliens existed, they had proof of that. The spaceship  
  
that had been hidden in the Kent's storm cellar and was taken by locals  
  
was now confiscated by the U.S. Army. They declared that there may be  
  
unknown toxins or some sort of radiation that the craft could be  
  
emitting although tests proved otherwise.  
  
Clark had successfully been able to hide himself for the remainder of  
  
the day. He'd actually hidden out in the old Talon building in  
  
Smallville. No one had thought to look for him there.  
  
Now that it was night time, Clark had no idea where to go. Should he  
  
try and go home? Or should he try and go to Pete's? Clark wasn't sure.  
  
He was figuring that there would still be some reporters hanging around  
  
but wasn't sure. He really wanted to go home but that was the only  
  
thing keeping him from doing so.  
  
Lex! Why didn't he think about that before? Clark ran the idea through  
  
his mind. Yes, he could go to Lex, couldn't he? Lex did, by the way,  
  
owe him because of Clark saving his life.  
  
Yes, he would go to Lex. But first he needed to try and contact him.  
  
Clark made his way out of the abandoned movie theatre and headed up  
  
the sidewalk. There was no one out at this hour which made Clark sigh  
  
in relief. He was still cautious, though, and would occasionally look  
  
around to make sure he wasn't being followed. Coming up to a payphone  
  
he searched through his pockets for the exact amount of change. He  
  
picked up the receiver, deposited the money and dial Lex's number.  
  
Lex Luthor sat in his study on one of his many expensive leather  
  
couches. In his right hand he held his favorite bourbon and the other a  
  
tv remote. Since coming home he'd been glued to the television, trying  
  
to learn more about his young friend. Details were sketchy at best. So  
  
far all the reporters had were false adoption papers and an adoption  
  
agency that was open for only six months before mysteriously shutting  
  
down.  
  
Lex was snapped out of his reverie by the ringing of his phone.  
  
Setting down the remote he reached over for the receiver.  
  
"This had better be important! I'm rather busy right now," Lex yelled  
  
into the phone.  
  
"Lex! It's Clark! I need to see you!"  
  
There was silence on the other end before Lex finally spoke again.  
  
"Clark, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I need to see you Lex. I can't go home and I have nowhere else to go,"  
  
Clark told him. "I'm not sure if there are still reporters at the farm  
  
or not, and I don't really want to find out."  
  
"I see," Lex replied. "Well, if you want, you're welcome to come by  
  
the mansion."  
  
"Thanks, Lex, you're a true friend."  
  
"You're welcome," Lex told him. "I'll be seeing you when you get  
  
here."  
  
"Okay, Lex. Bye," Clark told him as he hung up the payphone.  
  
"Bye Clark," Lex said as he hung up his phone. He quickly dialed his  
  
staff head. "Jeremy, this is Lex Luthor. You and the rest of the staff  
  
have the night off. Understand?"  
  
"Understood, Mr. Luthor. I'll make sure to notify the others," Jeremy  
  
replied.  
  
"Good." Lex hung up the phone again and finished off his bourbon.  
  
Maybe now he'd get the answers to some of the questions he had.  
  
A few minutes later Clark showed up at the front door of the mansion.  
  
"Hi, Lex," Clark managed as he stood at the door.  
  
"Clark," Lex replied. "Come on in." Clark nodded and follow Lex into  
  
his study.  
  
"Where are all your servants at?" Clark asked.  
  
"Well, after you called I gave them the night off," Lex responded.  
  
"Besides, I figured after today you wouldn't want the extra attention."  
  
"Um, thanks," Clark replied as Lex shut the door to the study and  
  
headed for the desk. Pulling the seat back he sat in it and pulled  
  
himself forward and placed his hands on the desk. Clark took a seat in  
  
one of the other chairs that was next to the desk, feeling somewhat  
  
awkward.  
  
"Clark, I just don't know what to say," Lex stated. He continued to  
  
eyeball Clark as he squirmed uncomfortably in the chair. "Why didn't  
  
you ever tell me about you after the wreck?"  
  
"Because of this," Clark replied, pointing to the television that was  
  
still going. Images of Clark superspeeding from the farm were shown on  
  
the screen. Lex grabbed the remote and shut it off as he and Clark went  
  
back into conversation.  
  
"My parents were worried that if someone ever found out about me that  
  
I'd be captured and sent to a lab somewhere." He paused for a second  
  
before continuing, "Lex, what if someone like your father had found me  
  
after the meteor shower? What would he have done?"  
  
Lex thought about the question. "He'd have put you in a cage to be  
  
studied for the rest of your life."  
  
"Precisely," Clark concluded. "That's one of the reasons I could  
  
never  
  
tell you, Chloe, Pete, or anyone else I cared about. I guess the less  
  
people that knew the better."  
  
Lex nodded. He agreed with his friend on that mark. "Well, now that  
  
the world knows, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I want to go back to the farm, but I can't." Clark got  
  
up from the chair and walked to a window. Lex got up and followed him  
  
but kept his distance.  
  
"You could stay here," Lex suggested. "I've got more than enough  
  
room."  
  
Clark turned to look at his friend, shock filling his face. "Really,  
  
you're serious?"  
  
"Of course," Lex replied. He walked over to his friend and placed a  
  
reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Clark, I know why you did what you  
  
did. And I'm willing to put that behind us." He held out his hand to  
  
shake. "No more secrets?"  
  
Clark looked at the hand and then back to his friend's face. "No more  
  
secrets." Clark shook his hand. The two friends had managed to  
  
reconcile, albeit, under stranger than normal circumstances.  
  
"So, Clark, what kind of powers do you have?" the inquisitive  
  
billionare asked. Clark smiled. Showing off his powers to someone  
  
understanding like Lex might not be so bad.  
  
"Well, I have incredible speed and strength, which you've already  
  
seen. I've never been sick so I guess I could be immune to any type of  
  
sickness, well, except the meteor rocks themselves. For some reason I  
  
feel weak and nauseous around them."  
  
Lex nodded. "Maybe some kind of allergic reaction?"  
  
"Possibly," Clark replied. "There's something else I'm worried about,  
  
though."  
  
"What's that?" Lex asked.  
  
"My ship," Clark concluded. "All I know is that some people found it  
  
but I have no idea of what's happened to it."  
  
"I can answer that for you, Clark," Lex told his friend. "The U.S.  
  
Army just confiscated only a few hours ago. It's sitting at the Jackson  
  
Army Base just outside of Metropolis."  
  
Clark visibly winced. What would happen to the ship? He had to get it  
  
back from the government. "I've got to try and get my ship back Lex."  
  
He tried to push his friend aside but Lex stopped him. "Don't worry  
  
about the ship, Clark."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, let's just say that one phone call to the right people and I can  
  
have it sitting in my basement by morning," Lex responded with a slight  
  
grin.  
  
Clark sighed. "Should I even ask how you're able do that?"  
  
"No, it's probably best that you don't," Lex smirked as he picked up  
  
the phone and began dialing.  
  
End chp. 4 


	5. Of spaceships and concerned parents

Chp. 5 of secrets no more.  
  
Clark and Lex glanced over the crate that the ship was brought in. It  
  
had been nearly an hour since the delivery truck had arrived at the  
  
Luthor mansion and given it to them. Clark, deciding that it was best  
  
he not ask how Lex managed to get it, yanked the crate's top off with  
  
his super strength.  
  
"Woah," Lex whispered as the lid was sent flying across the basement  
  
floor before shattering into a million pieces. That little  
  
demonstration quickly brought back the memory of Clark lifting the bus.  
  
It also reminded him of how powerful his friend really was.  
  
With the lid off Clark picked the ship up and set it on the ground. The  
  
ship itself was incredible. Lex had never seen anything like it. To  
  
him, it was an amazing sight to see. He'd read stories about ships and  
  
UFO's and such, but now here he was. He had an alien and an alien craft  
  
in his home.  
  
Lex turned back to Clark. He began to study the boy for a second. He  
  
didn't look alien. His red plaid shirt, faded blue jeans and work boots  
  
made him out to be one of the local farm boys. It still amazed Lex that  
  
Clark had managed to blend in with the rest of the townsfolk.  
  
"Lex." Lex was brought out of his thoughts at the mention of his  
  
name.  
  
"I really need to go see my parents today." Clark was still staring at  
  
the ship but kept on going, "They're going to be worried sick about me  
  
as it is."  
  
"Okay, Clark." Lex got up. "How about I drive you out to the farm?"  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks, Lex," Clark replied. "I can make it there in  
  
like three seconds." He turned to leave. "Besides, there are a couple  
  
of back ways into the farm. I'll just take one of them."  
  
Lex nodded. "Okay then." He reached through his pocket and produced a  
  
cell phone. "Here, take this." Clark took the phone. "In case anything  
  
were to happen, you can contact me with this."  
  
"Okay." Clark looked at the phone. "Wouldn't someone try and trace a  
  
call or try and listen in on one, though?"  
  
Lex just grinned at his friend. "Don't worry, I already thought about  
  
that. The phone's been encrypted so if someone tries to either listen  
  
to you or trace the call I've already prepared for it."  
  
"Thanks, Lex." Clark stuck the phone in his pocket as he Lex led him  
  
up the stairs. Once they reached the back door Clark sprinted out of it  
  
at superspeed. Lex watched in awe as Clark jumped over the ten foot  
  
fence like it wasn't anything and sped off into the distance.  
  
Clark arrived at the farm in record time. Before getting to close to  
  
the house he made a sweep of the area.  
  
'No reporters, no strange cars, nothing. Thank god,' Clark thought.  
  
With a little more confidence he sped inside the house.  
  
"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Clark yelled out once the front door was shut.  
  
"Clark, oh my god, son!" Martha cried out to her son as she rushed  
  
from the living room followed by Jonathan.  
  
Martha hugged Clark, tears streaming out of her eyes. Hey, if someone  
  
close to you ran away all the sudden you'd cry too.  
  
Jonathan came up behind his wife and son as they separated. He  
  
grabbed  
  
Clark in what could be described as a "massive bear hug." Like Martha  
  
he was worried about his only son. "Clark, where have you been?"  
  
"Lex's," Clark told him.  
  
"Lex Luthor's?!" an angry Jonathan shot back. "Why the hell would you  
  
go there?"  
  
"Because it was the only place I could!" Clark yelled back. "I wanted  
  
to come back here but I didn't know if there was still anyone here."  
  
Clark walked past his mother and father and slumped down into one of  
  
the dining room chairs. "Besides, it's not like I could've gone to  
  
Chloe's or Pete's anyways."  
  
Jonathan let out a sigh. His son had a point but he still didn't like  
  
the fact that Clark had gone to Lex's home. "Well, at least your back  
  
here and safe."  
  
"Yeah but dad, that's the point. People might come back here looking  
  
for me." Clark told him. "I hate to say it but the farm might not be  
  
the safest place for me right now."  
  
Jonathan was about to get onto Clark for even suggesting the idea  
  
when  
  
his mom butted in. "Clark, maybe that's not a bad idea."  
  
Jonathan's head spun around to his wife. "Martha, do you know what  
  
your suggesting we do? We're suggesting that Clark go and stay with Lex  
  
Luthor! Luthor! Do you have any idea of what would happen to Clark if  
  
Lex's father found out Clark was in the mansion?!"  
  
"Jonathan Kent!" Martha scolded him. "Don't you dare talk to me with  
  
that tone of voice, especially with your own son around." She shot him  
  
a knowing glance a he was about to reply and quickly decided against  
  
it. "And besides that, Lex has been very good to Clark. I know that he  
  
wouldn't want anything to happen to his friend and would do everything  
  
he could to protect him."  
  
Jonathan let out a sigh. He knew it was useless to argue with Martha  
  
once she'd set her foot down. "Fine," he grumbled.  
  
"Good. Clark, I'll go upstairs and pack some clothes for you, okay?"  
  
before Clark could even answer she'd already gone up the stairs to his  
  
room leaving father and son to wait in the dining room.  
  
"Clark," Jonathan began, "I want you to be careful while your at  
  
Lex's." He paused briefly. "Don't use your powers and don't leave there  
  
unless you absolutely have to."  
  
Clark wanted to roll his eyes but didn't. "Okay, dad." Suddenly he  
  
remembered the cell phone. "Oh yeah, here, let me give you this."  
  
Grabbing a piece of paper he quickly wrote down the number. "In case  
  
you need to get a hold of me you can call me on this number, okay?"  
  
"Okay, son," his father replied as Martha walked down the stairs. "Here  
  
you go sweetie." She quickly handed him the backpack. Hugging Clark,  
  
she pulled away and tried not to cry. "Be careful, son."  
  
"I will, mom." Clark replied with a smile. Clark then turned to his  
  
father. "Well Clark, like your mom said, be careful." He hugged his  
  
son. While hugging he whispered into his ear, "Especially around those  
  
damn Luthors." Clark stifled a grin and pulled away from his father.  
  
With one last look he ran out the door and across the fields back to  
  
the Luthor mansion.  
  
End chp 5. 


	6. Chloe and Clark talk

Chp. 6 of Secrets No More.  
  
(Author's notes: Expect a little surprise in this chapter. It's towards  
  
the end. I think some of you guys will like it.)  
  
Once Clark arrived back at the mansion, Lex escorted him to one of the  
  
rooms in the east wing. Once there, Clark began to take his clothes out  
  
of the backpack and place them in an old dresser and closet that  
  
accommodated the room. After he was done he went to find Lex who was in  
  
his study reading some Luthorcorp reports. "Clark, what can I do for  
  
you?" Lex asked, as Clark slipped into the office.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about something else, Lex," Clark told him as  
  
he slumped down into one of the office chairs. "I want to go see my  
  
friends, Chloe and Pete." He looked up to Lex. "It's just that, I miss  
  
them, you know? I mean, yeah they know about me but I feel that I owe  
  
them an explanation."  
  
Lex nodded. "Well, you could probably go see them." He placed a report  
  
down on the desk and picked up another. "But here's my question. How  
  
are they going to react to you when they see you?" Clark looked at Lex.  
  
"Are they going to be excited? Are they going to be afraid and try to  
  
run away?"  
  
"I never thought about that," Clark admitted. He looked back to the  
  
ground. He wasn't so sure seeing them was the right thing to do now  
  
that he'd talked to Lex. Lex, seeing his friend's despairing look,  
  
decided to help him out. "Clark, I know that you miss your friends. If  
  
I were you I'd go to them."  
  
Clark looked up at him. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really." Lex set the reports down and got up. Maneuvering  
  
around  
  
the desk he grabbed Clark up. "Alright now, Clark. Go on and go to your  
  
friends." He opened up the door to the study as Clark gave him a  
  
puzzling look. "Don't look at me like that. Just go on and see them."  
  
Clark grinned and supersped out of the house. "I'll never get use to  
  
that," Lex murmured.  
  
Clark was speeding down the highway at triple digit speeds. He wasn't  
  
sure who he should see first. Chloe or Pete? Clark tried to think about  
  
who would be the easiest to talk to. Though he'd known Pete for nearly  
  
all his life Chloe seemed a lot more receptive to all things weird.  
  
'Then it's settled. I'll go to Chloe,' Clark thought as he made a turn  
  
to Chloe's house.  
  
Chloe Sullivan looked at her computer in her room as she checked out  
  
the Daily Planet's website. The only thing that had gained the most  
  
notoriety had been her friend Clark's discovery.  
  
Chloe had to wonder about her friend. In the short time that'd she  
  
known him she'd never figured that he was from another planet. Sure,  
  
there were times when Clark seemed a little out there but those times  
  
were few and far in between.  
  
She also wondered about Clark's abilities. Yeah, so he was incredibly  
  
strong and fast, but what else could he do? Chloe wasn't sure but made  
  
it a point to ask him if she ever saw him.  
  
Clark, would she ever see him again? That was the million dollar  
  
question at the moment. Clark's little disappearing act had fooled  
  
everyone, and no one, not even his own parents, knew where he was.  
  
'They've got to be worried sick,' Chloe thought.  
  
Clark arrived at the Sullivan's house in record time. He stood off to  
  
the side, however, and checked to see if anyone was around. It seemed  
  
that only Chloe and her father, Gabe, were in the house. Clark smiled.  
  
'No reporters, thank god.' Coming out of the shadows, Clark began to  
  
walk towards the house.  
  
Gabe Sullivan had just popped a bag of popcorn and was settling back  
  
in his favorite recliner. He was about to press play button when he  
  
heard someone knocking at his front door. 'Who the heck could that be  
  
at this hour?' he thought. Placing the bowl with the popcorn down he  
  
got up out of his chair and headed for the front door.  
  
Clark had just gotten up on the porch and was about to knock on the  
  
door when stopped. Was this right? Was going to one of his friends the  
  
right thing to do? Lex's words rang through his mind. 'Will Chloe be  
  
happy to see me? Will she be afraid and try to run away?' Clark  
  
hesitated briefly, but then straightened himself. He'd already come  
  
this far and wasn't about to wimp out now. Raising his fist again he  
  
gently knocked on the door. He heard someone inside getting out of a  
  
chair, grumbling to himself. Clark readied himself as the person opened  
  
the door.  
  
To say that Gabe Sullivan was surprised to see Clark Kent standing on  
  
his front porch was an understatement. Truth be told, he was downright  
  
scared. He'd seen the TV footage of Clark lifting the bus and knew of  
  
the teen's abilities. "C-Clark, what are you doing here?" Gabe asked  
  
trying not to shake as he said it.  
  
"Um, nothing, Mr. Sullivan," Clark replied. He shove his hands into his  
  
pockets. "Is Chloe here? I'd like to see her if it's okay with you,  
  
sir."  
  
Gabe swallowed. This alien wanted to see his daughter? How dare he?!  
  
"Yes Clark, she's here. However, I don't think it's a good thing if you  
  
see her."  
  
Clark looked distressed. "Please sir, it'll only be for a minute. If  
  
you want, you can be there when I talk to her." He looked to the  
  
ground. "I just wanted to see her and see how she was doing." He turned  
  
to leave. "But if you won't let me I understand." Clark began to slowly  
  
walk away from the house.  
  
Gabe looked at the young man as he explained why he wanted to be around  
  
his daughter. He didn't seem like an alien; more like a young boy who  
  
just wanted to see his friend. Feeling uneasy about sending him away,  
  
Gabe reached out to Clark. "Clark, wait."  
  
Clark turned around. "Look, Clark. I have to say it's a little weird  
  
that you want to be here. I just figured that you'd be hiding out  
  
somewhere, trying to avoid people." He gestured towards the door.  
  
"C'mon on in, Clark. I'll go get Chloe."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Clark replied as he entered the house. He waited  
  
patiently in the living room while Gabe went to fetch his daughter.  
  
After a few minutes an exasperated Chloe ran down the stairs. "Clark!  
  
Oh my god!" She stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked at her  
  
friend. "Wait, why are you here? Shouldn't you be out hiding or  
  
something?"  
  
'Like father like daughter,' Clark thought. "Well, I just wanted to  
  
come by and see you. I felt like I needed to talk to you," Clark told  
  
her.  
  
"Um, okay." Chloe turned to her dad. "Is it okay if we go upstairs  
  
for  
  
a little bit, alone?"  
  
Gabe looked at Clark and then back to Chloe. "Ok," he told her trying  
  
to keep his calm. "But if you need anything I'll be right here." Chloe  
  
nodded and grabbed Clark's hand as they ascended the stairs, leaving a  
  
very nervous Gabe Sullivan in the living room.  
  
Once they entered Chloe's bedroom she turned back towards the door and  
  
closed the door. Turning back around, she looked at her friend. 'He  
  
doesn't look different,' Chloe thought. Clark shifted uneasily on his  
  
feet and shoved his hands into his pockets. 'Oh, he's so cute when he  
  
does that. Wait, hold on a second, Chloe! This isn't the time for that!  
  
Clark, the very same alien farm-boy that you've been friends with is  
  
here, now! Talk to him.' Chloe looked at her friend as he stood there,  
  
deep in thought. 'Aw, he's so adorable when he makes that face -  
  
dangit! Stop that!' "So, Clark, what brings you over here?" Chloe  
  
asked, trying to make conversation while trying to fight off thoughts  
  
of making out with Clark off right there.  
  
"Um, well Chloe, I just wanted to see you," Clark told her honestly.  
  
"It's just that, I feel like I owe you an explanation. You deserve to  
  
know why I never told you about me."  
  
"You're right Clark, you do owe me an explanation," Chloe replied.  
  
"I'm your friend. Couldn't you have trusted me with such a secret? I  
  
mean, you're different, so what? I can live with that, Clark. I can  
  
accept the fact that you're an..." Chloe stopped. She couldn't bring  
  
herself to say it.  
  
"An alien?" Clark asked her.  
  
Chloe nodded, sadly. "Clark, it's just that, it's hard for me, right  
  
now." And that was no lie, it was hard for her. Hard for Chloe to love  
  
someone like Clark and to feel betrayed at the same time. "I just don't  
  
understand why you never told me in the first place."  
  
"Chloe, I wanted to tell you, believe me." Clark defended himself. "But  
  
my parents said it was too dangerous for any of my friends to know."  
  
Clark sat down on the bed. "They said that one of them might go to the  
  
government of someone like Lionel Luthor. They'd capture me and study  
  
me like a lab rat."  
  
Chloe's feelings of betrayal quickly change to guilt as she listened to  
  
Clark. She'd never thought about that before. Of course she'd never  
  
would've told anyone but that didn't mean that someone else who'd find  
  
out what he was would've. She sat down on the bed next to him. "Clark,  
  
I'm sorry."  
  
He looked up at her. "For what?"  
  
"For what I said earlier. I didn't have the right to say what I did."  
  
Chloe looked back towards the floor then back to him. "Please forgive  
  
me."  
  
Clark gently put his hand on her face and brought it around to meet  
  
his. "Chloe, there's nothing to forgive. Don't worry about it," Clark  
  
told her. Then, the funniest thing happened.  
  
Clark brought his other hand to the the other side of her face. Cupping  
  
one cheek with his left hand, he gently stroked the other with his  
  
right. Then he pulled Chloe closer to him.  
  
And kissed her.  
  
It wasn't a light peck but it also wasn't deeply passionate, either.  
  
It was somewhere in the middle but it felt oh so right. When the two  
  
finally broke apart Chloe looked at him, a mix of shock, relief, and  
  
embarrassment across her face. "I can't believe we just did that," she  
  
told him, slightly nervous.  
  
"I can't either," Clark replied. He took one of Chloe's hands in his.  
  
He was surprised at how well her small hand fit in his larger one.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
"Yeah Clo?"  
  
"I want to tell you something," Chloe told him. Since he had a secret  
  
she was about to spill one of hers. "I've had a crush on you since I  
  
came to Smallville."  
  
Clark looked at her. "You have? I never noticed."  
  
"Well, I think I did a pretty good job of hiding it," she smirked.  
  
"Unlike a certain farm-boy I know who went all gaga every time he saw a  
  
certain raven-haired cheerleader."  
  
Clark shot her a dirty look. Chloe just giggled when he did. Clark  
  
couldn't stay angry at her, though, and smiled. "Oh crap, look at how  
  
late it is!" Clark exclaimed, looking at Chloe's alarm clock. "Sorry,  
  
but I need to get out of here." Clark shot off the bed and headed for  
  
the door of the bedroom. Chloe was right behind him.  
  
"Clark where are you going? Do you have a place to stay?" She stopped  
  
as Clark bolted down the stairs and headed for the front door. "Clark,  
  
how will I contact you?"  
  
Clark stopped. He turned around and looked up at the blonde. "C'mere,  
  
Chloe." Chloe eased her way down the steps. Clark dug through his  
  
pockets and found a pen and an old piece of paper and wrote down the  
  
number to the cell phone Lex had provided him. "Here, take this," he  
  
said, handing her the paper. "If you need me for anything just call me  
  
on that number, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Clark." She folded the paper and put it in her pocket.  
  
Clark was about to open the door when he stopped. "Hey, Chloe, can I  
  
ask you one more thing?"  
  
"Sure," she replied as her father walked in from the kitchen. Chloe  
  
glanced over to her father who was looking at the alien and her  
  
daughter, er, Clark and her daughter.  
  
"Sorry, I'll just go back to watching the movie," Gabe told them.  
  
Chloe turned back to Clark. "Chloe, when this passes over, if it ever  
  
passes over and things get back to normal or something like it, would  
  
you consider, um, going, ah, out with me?"  
  
Chloe's jaw dropped. Had Clark Kent just asked her out? She looked at  
  
the redness in his cheeks.  
  
Yes, he had asked her out. It was just what Chloe always wanted. "Yes  
  
Clark, I'd love to go out with you."  
  
Clark felt relieved. He'd never asked a girl out before on a date and  
  
it felt wonderful when Chloe had told him that she would.  
  
Gabe felt mortified. His daughter had just agreed to go out with the  
  
alien, er, Clark. 'Crap, why do I always refer to him as the alien?  
  
It's not like he's green and has antennae coming out of his head.' He  
  
looked over to his daughter and Clark as Clark held her closer to him.  
  
'Maybe it'll be okay. Clark's always been a good kid. This might just  
  
be okay.'  
  
Clark gently kissed Chloe again. The kissed became more passionate  
  
but  
  
was broken up by someone clearing up their throat. The two teens broke  
  
apart to find Gabe Sullivan glaring at them both. "Ahem. Chloe, I think  
  
it's your bedtime."  
  
Chloe sighed. "Okay, dad." She opened up the door for Clark and  
  
walked  
  
outside with him. Gabe strategically placed himself in front of the  
  
screen door, just to make sure that Clark left and that his daughter  
  
was okay.  
  
"Bye, Chloe. I'll see you later," Clark told her as he hugged her.  
  
"Bye, Clark," She told him while trying not to tear up. "I'll miss  
  
you."  
  
Clark kissed her on the cheek and then pulled away slowly. Part of  
  
him  
  
didn't want to leave Chloe but he had to. Lex was probably worried  
  
about him right now. With one last look towards the two Sullivans Clark  
  
disappeared in a blur onto the road, leaving the two once again in  
  
amazement at his gifts.  
  
Chp. 6 completed 


	7. Conversing with Pete

Chapter Seven of Secrets No More  
  
After talking to Chloe Clark felt pretty good about himself. He only hoped that he could talk to Pete about what had happened at school. 'I owe it that much to him.' he thought as he went to sleep.   
  
The next morning the alarm went off in Clark's room. Clark groaned and in one swift motion, raised his fist and smashed his alarm clock to pieces! Afterwards, Clark turned over and went back to sleep.  
  
It was around one or so in the afternoon when Clark finally got up. He staggered towards the bathroom, promptly taking a shower. After he was done he headed for Lex's study.  
  
"Good morning, or should I say, good afternoon." Lex greeted his young friend as Clark shut the door to the study.   
  
"Morning Lex." Clark grumbled, still not fully awake.   
  
"You still seem to be the talk of the town." Lex told him as he turned the tv towards Clark. "They haven't stopped talking about you yet." Lex began to grin. "So, how's it feel to be famous?"   
  
Clark rolled his eyes. He wasn't impressed with Lex's sarcasm. "I wouldn't know seeing as I'm forced to hide all the time and I can't show my face to the public."  
  
"Well, that's one of the many quirks that come with notoriety." Lex commented. Seeing that Clark was dressed, he asked, "So, you going anywhere today?"  
  
Clark nodded. "I'm going to talk to Pete." 'And maybe see Chloe again.' he thought.  
  
Lex sighed. "Ok, Clark. Just do me a favor and be careful, ok?"  
  
"Ok, dad." Clark grinned and supersped out of the study blowing papers everywhere.  
  
"Dammit Clark!!"   
  
Clark arrived at Smallville high, luckily enough, while people were still in class. He simply supersped through the hallways. No one really would've seen anything if he were sneaky enough. Clark came to a stop as soon as he saw the Talon ahead.  
  
Inside the Talon Chloe was busy writing away at an article while Pete was busy proofreading one. No one seemed to notice Clark slip inside amongst all the commotion.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
Chloe practically jumped out of her chair. Pete fell out of his and turned to see Clark, standing over him.  
  
"Need a hand?" Clark asked as he lowered his to Pete. Pete took it, hesitantly, and Clark slowly pulled him up.   
  
"Clark!" Chloe squealed with delight. Since last night she'd been wanting to see him again and here he was. She quickly pulled herself out of her chair. Running past Pete, she practically ran into his arms. "I missed you."   
  
Clark smiled. "I missed you too, Chloe." Chloe just wanted to melt right there.   
  
"Uh guys, I'm still here." Pete said sarcastically. The two looked at him before Chloe pulled herself away from Clark. 'It's too bad he's here, too.' Chloe thought glancing back at Clark.  
  
Pete looked at his friend. "Why are here Clark?" he asked, the seriousness in his voice evident.  
  
Clark sighed. "I'm here to talk to you."  
  
Pete looked at him. "Me? Why me?"  
  
"I owe you an explanation, Pete." Clark started. "You were my best friend and I never told you about me. I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, you should've told me, Clark." Pete replied angrily. "Why couldn't you ever tell me? I'm your best friend.."  
  
"Ahem." Pete turned to see Chloe looking at him and then glancing back down at the computer screen.  
  
"...ok, so I'm one of your best friends! Friends don't keep secrets from each other, Clark!" Pete walked towards a window. "That is your name, right? You don't have some alien name that you go by and Clark's just an alias?"  
  
"Yes Pete, Clark is my name. If I have another name I'm not sure of what it is." Clark went to his friend. "Look, I know I shouldn't have lied to you and for that I'm truly sorry." Pete turned to face Clark. "Pete, your one of my best friends and I just want to see this thing through." He held up his hand. "Friends?"  
  
Pete looked at Clark's hand then back to Clark. "How can I be sure that your not going to lie to us again?"   
  
"Because Pete, after this I swear I'll tell you everything that happens. Everything about me." He looked his friend in the eyes. "Everything."  
  
Pete looked at Clark's gesture. Deep inside he knew he couldn't hold Clark accountable. "Friends." He said as he took Clarks hand.  
  
Chloe smiled from where she was sitting. Hopefully their little trio would soon be back together. 'Hopefully.' she thought as Clark and Pete headed over to her.  
  
"I guess I need to be going." Clark stated.   
  
"Are you sure?" Chloe tried not to look disappointed but she fail miserably. "I mean, you could stay here and hang out a little more with me, and um, Pete. We could do something..." she was cut off by Clark's lips meeting hers. When Clark pulled away, she just stood there, grinning at him. "I could get use to that."   
  
Clark just smiled. Pete rolled his eyes. "You two, I dunno what I'll do with ya both!" Chloe giggled as he said it.   
  
"I'll see you both later." Clark told them as he opened the door of the Torch..  
  
...And ran smack dab into Lana Lang.   
  
"Lana, what are you doing here?" Clark asked her.   
  
Lana fainted.  
  
Chapter seven completed. 


	8. Helping out a friend

Chapter Eight of Secrets No More.

Just before Lana's body fell to the floor a pair of strong hands grabbed her. Pulling her into his arms the teen made his way past Clark and into the Torch.   
  
It was Whitney.  
  
Gently, he set her down on the couch that occupied the office. "Lana, sweetie, please wake up." He gently shook her, bringing her out of a daze of sorts. Lana quickly surveyed her surroundings before her eyes settled on a familiar set of blue ones.  
  
Clark Kent.  
  
Lana's eyes went wide. She began to shake. Whitney turned around and glared at Clark. "You freak! Look what you did to her!"   
  
Clark tried to say something but Chloe was immediately on the offensive. "Whitney, Clark didn't do anything to her. She fainted when she bumped into him at the door." She glared at the football captain. "And don't you dare call Clark a freak! He's never done anything to you or anyone else for that matter."   
  
"Yeah, he hasn't done anything, yet." Whitney stressed the word yet. "What if in a second he attacks us? Are you going to come to his rescue then?!"   
  
Chloe glared at Whitney. She'd known Clark for a very long time and knew that he would never harm anyone. "Why do you say that, Whitney? Clark's already saved two people in this town, Lex Luthor and that girl at the school! Why do you hate him so much?"  
  
Whitney wouldn't answer her question, though. Lana was still shaking and he turned his attention back to her. He murmured a few things into her ear to try and get her to settle down. Finally, after four or five minutes of this she stopped quivering. Whitney got up and then helped off the couch. That's when Lana did the unexpected.  
  
She slowly moved away from Whitney and headed for Clark. Whitney was shocked by this revelation. He'd fully expected her to stand by his side. Clark stood there, not moving, not sure of what was going to happen. Without a moment's hesitation Lana stopped in front of him. She lifted her arms and gently touched his face. "You don't seem any different, Clark." she told him softly.   
  
Clark felt his cheeks flush at her touch. "Uh, that's because I'm not." her replied, feeling himself getting embarrassed. "It's just that now, you know what I really am."   
  
Lana pulled her hands off of Clark. Like him, she began to feel embarrassed from their brief, yet close contact. The fact that her boyfriend and Chloe were in the room didn't help things, either.   
  
"Lana, get away from that freak!" Whitney spat at her.  
  
Lana spun around. "He's not a freak, Whitney! He's different, so what? He's not human! Why can't you accept that?"   
  
Whitney walked up to Lana under the careful scrutiny of Clark. "It's because of that, he's not human! He's an alien! We don't even what his intentions are! Now it's time to go!" He roughly grabbed Lana's arm and tried to pull her out of the Torch causing Lana to try and tug himself free.   
  
"That's enough Whitney!" Clark yelled at him causing him to let her go. Lana quickly ran away from him and back towards Clark, Pete, and Chloe. Clark looked at his arm and noticed the bruise marks that Whitney had left behind. Anger rose in Clark and he walked towards the cowering jock.   
  
"Don't you even come near me you monster!" Whitney yelled to him, trying to sound brave. He tried to dart to the side and run for it but Clark blocked his escape. Before Whitney knew it, he was in a corner with no means of getting out.   
  
Clark eyed the jock with such rage. Why in the world would he do that to Lana? She'd only tried to stand up to him about Clark. She didn't see him the way that Whitney did and she didn't agree with him that Clark was a monster or an alien freak.  
  
Clark raised his fist and smashed it into the concrete wall next to Whitney's head. Pulling out his hand he held some dilapidated bits of concrete. Using his super strength, he slowly crushed them into dust. "Whitney, the next time you ever, EVER, hurt Lana or anyone else, I'll personally do this to you." he said with every bit restrain the had. Then he moved to the side. "Get out." he said, pointing to the Torch's door. Not once hesitating, Whitney bolted for it.   
  
Everyone seemed to take in a sigh of relief after Whitney's hasty departure. Lana felt tears coming down he cheeks. "Why did he hurt me?" she seemed to ask anyone who was listening. She let out a slight sob as Chloe placed a hand around her and pulled her into a hug.   
  
"Clark, maybe you should get out of here." Pete offered. "We'll take care of Lana."   
  
"No, Pete." Clark replied. "I'm here and I want to make sure she get's out of here safely." Pete nodded his head. Chloe pointed Lana towards the door as the two girls headed outside with Pete in the front and Clark behind them.  
  
More than a few students and teachers were shocked to see Clark Kent walking down the halls of Smallville High. He protectively stood closer to the two girls as they all headed for the exit.  
  
It was just after they left the building that the foursome met back up with Whitney only this time he had backup in the form of most of the football team. Noticing that they were blocking his their path Clark made his way to the front. "Whitney, I'm not going to repeat myself. Leave them alone or I'll…."  
  
"…You'll what, freak?" Whitney finished. "You'll attack me? You'll kill me right here and then?" He seemed to be pushing Clark's buttons. "Go ahead, do something. Prove me right." He told him confidently.   
  
Clark walked up to where he was no more than a few inches from Whitney. "I know what your trying to do and it won't work." Whitney said nothing and continued glaring. "I'm not going to do anything to you. Because then, I'd be no better than you." Clark turned back to Lana and motioned for her to join him. She held up her arm for all to see. "You harmed your own girlfriend. Why? Because of what she said? Because she defended me?" The crowd looked at the bruise on her arm then back to Whitney, who suddenly felt very small in the crowd of people.   
  
"I, er, don't know what to say…." Whitney trailed off. He wasn't sure of what to say or do for that matter. The football players backed away from him in disgust. "How could you hurt her?" one of them questioned their captain. Whitney tried to answer him but couldn't. Slowly but surely, they moved around to where Clark and his friends were standing. Other students did as well. There was no one left to help Whitney. No one left to support him.  
  
Whitney looked at the horde of students in front of him. "This isn't over, freak. I swear to god, this isn't over." Whitney turned around and ran as fast as he possibly could for his truck.  
  
The Smallvile students cheered as they saw Whitney run off. Soon their own curiosity gave in and they began to ask questions about Clark. They were eager to learn more about him, if at all possible. Clark politely answered their questions as best as he could, seeing as how there were several coming at him.   
  
Clark was about to tell everyone he had to leave when suddenly several media vehicles showed up. Reporters from all the big networks, NBC, CBS, etc., began rushing for him.   
  
"Here we go again." Clark mumbled. He turned around and gave an apologetic look to his friends. Just before he could do anything Chloe pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Don't be gone long." she whispered into his ear. Clark nodded and flashed her a smile. Just as the reporters were about to get within two or so feet of him, Clark suddenly shot into the air a good twenty feet. Everyone watched in awe as he did a forward somersault in mid air and landed on both his feet. Before the reporters could do anything else Clark supersped away.

End of Chapter Eight.


	9. Chloe's been kidnnapped!

Chapter Nine of Secrets No More.  
  
Lionel Luthor sat in his office in Metropolis. In front of him was a TV with images of Clark Kent on the screen. Lionel studied them intently. It was all the media coverage he'd been able to find out about the young man so far.  
  
To say that Lionel was fascinated by the young man's abilities was an understatement. He was truly mesmerized. 'The boy could make me billions,' Lionel thought, as he took another sip of his brandy. Lionel did have every intention of kidnapping him and strapping him down to a table for study as soon as possible. The only problem was trying to find him.  
  
Like everyone else, Lionel knew that Clark was hiding somewhere around Smallville because of his recent appearances in an around the town. Lionel began to think that maybe he could find someone close to the boy that would lure him out and in the middle. His weakness he knew; Lionel knew that the meteor rocks would affect him. He was about to take another sip of his drink when something on the TV prompted him to quickly rewind it. Pressing play, he was pleasantly surprised by what he saw.  
  
On screen there was a picture of Clark and a blonde haired girl kissing. His bait! Lionel silently praised the cameraman that had taken the footage.  
  
He had finally found a way to get to Clark Kent.  
  
For the most part, Clark had stayed at the mansion lately. His frequent run-ins with the media had garnered him more attention than he wanted. So Clark stayed inside. He'd called his friends and family little from the phone Lex had given him so as not to be traced.  
  
Lately Clark found himself dreaming about Chloe. It was hard for him not to think about her. Clark had to admit; she was beautiful. Why hadn't he seen it before? Simple, he'd been blinded by a particular raven haired cheerleader which is why he never found an interest in his best friend.  
  
Clark let out a sigh. He wanted to go see Chloe so much. Just to have her near him; to be next to her , to be able to make sure she was okay. It was hard for him not to worry about her.  
  
Chloe lay down in her bed that night. She was ready for a good night's sleep. She knew that it'd be hard. The only thing she had on her mind was a certain alien farm boy by the name of Clark Kent.  
  
Chloe couldn't wait to see him again. She was still startled that he'd asked her out and she couldn't wait for it.  
  
The next day Chloe headed out of the house and for school. Just as she walked out of the house she was greeted by several dozen cameramen and reporters, eager to get a story from the girl who'd kissed the alien. Chloe ignored their questions as she struggled to get in her car. Once in she started it and quickly pulled away.  
  
The drive to school wasn't so bad. After getting on the main highway into Smallville she brought her Falcon up to speed. Around a turn she saw a road crew on the road doing repairs. 'That's odd, they didn't say anything about doing work on this road.' Chloe thought. The flagman waved her off onto the side of the road.  
  
"What's going on? Nobody said anything about this road needing repairs," Chloe said to the man walking up to her car.  
  
"Well, we were called out here all of the sudden," The man replied. He stopped in front of Chloe's car. Chloe had a really bad feeling about the man as he leaned over onto the car. Without warning the man reached into the car and grabbed the ignition key. Chloe tried to fight him off but was no match for him. The man then jerked Chloe out of her car as she continued to struggle.  
  
"Let me go!!" she screamed as the man threw her onto the ground. Before she could get up the man pulled a pistol out of his coat pocket and knocked her unconscious with the handle. Signaling to the rest of his men some others came over and helped him load Chloe's unconscious body into a unmarked black van as they sped away.  
  
End of chapter nine. 


	10. Chap 10

**Secrets No More Chapter Ten.**  
  
Clark woke the next morning feeling more refreshed than he had in a while. Once he'd had a chance to take a shower and change into some other clothes (plaid, of course), he headed down to Lex's office. "Morning Lex." He greeted his friend as he sat down.  
  
"Good morning yourself." Lex replied as he flipped through the TV's channels. "Anything on today?" Clark asked.  
  
"Other than you, no." smirked Lex. "It seems you're still the hot topic on everyone's minds."  
  
"Great." Clark slumped into his chair. "When do you think this is going to calm down? Do you think that'll everything will ever go back to being…"  
  
"…like it was?" Lex finished for his friend. Clark nodded. "Clark, I hate to tell you this, but I don't think anything will ever go back to the way it was." He turned back to the television. "The whole world knows that Clark Kent is an alien. They're going to want to know more about you." He paused for a second and then turned back to Clark. "A lot has changed, Clark, and I'm sorry I couldn't give you any better news."  
  
Clark was about to repliy when something on the television caught both men's attention. "…and in recent news, a local teenager, Chloe Sullivan, has believed to have been kidnapped. Her car was found abandoned out on Highway 412 earlier this morning." The camera quickly switched to a view of Chloe's Falcon and then changed back to a reporter talking to Gabe Sullivan. "If the kidnappers are watching this, please find it in your hearts to release my daughter. She mean's the world to me…" The cameraman quickly placed the camera back on the reporter as Gabe broke down in to sobs. "If anyone has seen or heard anything on the whereabouts of Chloe Sullivan, please contact the Smallville Police Department or the Lowell County Sheriff's Departments at…."  
  
Clark and Lex both shot out of there chairs at the same time. "Chloe!" Before Lex could say or do anything, Clark had supersped out of the mansion toward's Chloe's house.  
  
In an abandoned apartment complex in Metropolis Chloe Sullivan pulled herself up. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes trying to clear her blurry vision.  
  
The next thing Chloe tried to do was sit up. She managed to pull her upper body up from the cot she was on. Then, ever so gently, she swung her legs around and off into the floor. Chloe took in a deep breath of air as she tried to push herself off of the cot.  
  
Chloe was slightly dizzy as she managed to get up. She swayed slightly, trying to regain her balance. By now her vision had cleared up and she was able to make out her surroundings.  
  
The room she was in was small, possibly only 6 feet in width by 9 feet in length. The wall were an off green that was faded in spots. There were two doors in a corner. Steadily, Chloe made her way over to them.  
  
She tried the first door only to find that it was locked. 'Figures.' Chloe thought. She then moved to the second and was surprised to find that it opened. Inside was a small bathroom with a toilet and a sink.  
  
The blonde made her way up to the sink and carefully leaned againist it. She glanced into the cracked mirror and winced at the huge gash on her head.. "Ouch..." she mumbled after touching the wound. She managed to rummage around the small room and found an old towel. After running some water and dowsing the towel in it she carefully cleaned the wound as best as she could. Satisfied with her work she went back into the bedroom and sat on the cot.  
  
Chloe tried to recollect her thoughts while she sat there. She remembered being pulled over by a road crew on the road and some man jumping her. That was all she remember at this point. "But why would someone want to kidnap me?" she asked herself out loud. Full of questions and exhaustion coming over her she layed back down on the cot and went to sleep.  
  
**End of chapter ten.**


	11. Chp 11

Chapter Eleven.  
  
Things at the Sullivan household were not quiet. The phone had repeatedly rang with reporters wanting one to one interviews with the home's owner. The police had been by several times that day asking questions. Friends or people that knew Chloe came by to visit her father and to offer him their hopes that she would be found soon, alive and well. But there was only one person that Gabe Sullivan hadn't seen yet and knew that it would be a matter of time when he came to see him.  
  
DING DONG!!  
  
Gabe jumped from his chair at the sound of the door bell. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. 'It had better not be another reporter' Gabe thought as he headed for the door. 'I don't think that I can take another round of questions right now.' When he opened the door he was both surprised and relieved at who he saw.  
  
Clark Kent.  
  
'Oh lord, my head still hurts.' The blonde reporter thought as she suddenly woke up from her sleep. She pulled herself up and briefly glanced around the room. Nothing had changed from the first time since she'd regained consciousness.  
  
With more determination and will, Chloe pulled herself up from the cot and walked back into the bathroom. She could tell the sleep had had a positive effect on her as she did not stumble as badly as before.  
  
She glanced into the mirror at her reflection; nope, the gash hadn't gotten any better but it certainly wasn't any worse. 'Well duh, it won't get better in just a few hours.' Chloe grumbled to herself. She was about to try and clean herself up when she heard a door open and slam shut.  
  
"Hello Miss Sullivan." Chloe swallowed at the voice for she recognized it immediately; it was the same man that had talked to her on the road before she was ambushed. Trembling , she turned around only to be confronted by the man.  
  
He was tall and had a very muscular build, larger than Clark's even. The man reminded Chloe of one of those pro wrestler's she'd seen on tv once. Her exit to the bedroom was blocked and she was stuck inside the tiny bathroom. "What, what do you want?"  
  
"To talk." was his reply, simple, yet authoritive. "I know that you have some information about the alien." He spat the words out at her causing Chloe to recoil slightly. "And I want to know just how much you know." Chloe blinked once but refused to answer him. "How much of a relationship have you built with him?" The man asked. "Is is something of friendship.." Chloe looked at the ground as he spoke. "..., or, something more?" A small smile formed on his face as he saw the answer on hers. That's when he turned around and began heading out or the room.  
  
"Wait, what are you going to do with Clark?" Chloe asked, trying to get big and ugly to give her answers. Before she knew it, the man turned around and back handed Chloe across her left cheek, sending her to the floor.  
  
The man stood over her and cocked his head to the side slightly. "Let's get one thing straight right now, darling." He kneeled over her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders and pulled her up from the floor. "When I talk, you shut up. When I ask questions, you answer them. Got it?" Chloe was breathing hard trying not to cry and shook her head violently. "Good." The man threw her back down and began to walk out of the room but then stopped. "To answer your question though, I'm gonna find him and turn him over to some scientists that'd love to see how your boyfriend ticks." Chloe's mouth dropped but not before big and ugly said one last thing. "And maybe when I'm done with this, 'Clark', as you so eloquently call him, I'll have my way with you." With that, the man slammed the door leaving Chloe to sit on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"... and that's it Clark. There's been no ransom demand, no nothing." Gabe finished going over the finer details of his daughter's abduction. "I just don't understand it, Clark. Why would someone want to kidnap my baby girl?" Clark shrugged, wishing he had an answer for the elder man.  
  
"Maybe to get to Clark." came a reply from across the room. Both men looked up to see Lex standing in the doorway. "Sorry to barge in on you Gabe. Mind if I come in?" The elder Sullivan nodded. Lex closed the door and headed over to where the two men were sitting. "Clark, after you ran out of the mansion, again." Clark gave him a sheepish smile at the billionaire. "I gave it some thought and I think I might know who's behind Chloe's kidnapping..."  
  
"...Lionel Luthor." Clark finished for him. Lex only nodded to the alien teen as Gabe slumped back into his seat. "But why would anyone want to take her? If they wanted Clark bad enough, why not try and kidnap him directly?" Gabe asked the duo.  
  
"Because it would be kind of hard to take somebody who can pick school buses up over his head." Lex answered. "Why not try with somebody a little easier, say, like Clark's love interest?"  
  
Gabe gritted his teeth and drove his fingers deeper into the chair he was sitting in. "Clark..." The young man looked down at him. "...find my daughter..." Clark nodded. "...and find the one who's responsible for taking her, Lionel or not." Clark nodded again and headed for the door.  
  
Lex placed a hand on Gabe's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find her." Gabe sniffled a little but shook his head at his boss as he watched the two young men leave his home. Only then did the emotional wall he'd carefully built up finally give way to tears. 


End file.
